The Triwizard Second Task
by KiraStorm
Summary: The second task from Fleur's viewpoint.


The Second Task

She had thought she was doing really well, that it would show the judges how wrong they were when the little boy could not find his hostage, she scoffed. She had not liked that the judges allowed a child to compete. It was obvious that the first Champion, Cedric was a much better match to be Hogwarts Champion then that _boy._ She had detested him since she first heard he was a Champion.

She had not cared who the boy was, just simply believed that he did not belong to be grouped with his three betters. He was a child after all. Once, she came back to the shore with her sister. She would get to wait for the little boy to attempt to retrieve his hostage.

That, was her plan. But fate had other plans in store.

She had swam to close to the seaweed. Not really paying attention to the plants more worried about the _silly_ weeds. It was then that she felt long icy fingers wrap around her ankle. That she panicked, what had grabbed her was pulling her to the depths beyond the seaweed. Not matter what charm she used, the beasts kept dragging her closer and closer to a blackened raven that was hidden by the masses of seaweed. She had never encountered beasts like these in her charm classes.

Terrified, she did the only thing she could do…she shot a flare out of her wand in hopes that it would alert the Judges. Before all went dark as one of the beasts slammed its fist into her stomach, a white light consumed her.

She awoke wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets. It took her a moment to register that all the buzzing she heard was voices and then her muddled mind started to process what was being said:

"attacked by Grundylow!" said one voice.

"What is that Madam?"

"I have never heard of such a creature!"

"It a water Demon, very common in England." Answered Madam Maxine, with a terse snap to her tone, "How dare he use a water demon!"

"But you said they are common here. So, maybe the headmaster simply used what was already here." mutter Madeline.

"Maybe, so now we must wait for them to retrieve Gabriella."

At the mention of her sister's name, Fleur wrenched wake as if being yanked from the water once more. Suddenly everything was clear. Gabriella was still in the lake! She needed to save her sister!

She tore herself free from the warmth of the blankets and took off towards the black lake. She was near the edge where the water met the land when Madam Maxine had grabbed her.

"Stop, Miss. Delacour. You will stop this outrageous behavior!"

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabby! Gabby!" was all she could say.

"You must wait! One champion has already come back with their hostage."

"Two, Madam," Said Ranald pointing to out towards two bobbing heads." It was Krum and the girl he danced with at the ball. She ceded her struggles to get free.

Now, all that was left was that blasted child! Then she could get her Gabby back safe and sound. But what if the Potter boy did not come back what if he died and they would not know.

"Miss. Delacour, you must not lose faith." Came a tired old voice behind. She turned to look in to the eyes of Hogwarts' headmaster's. "You must be patient, young one. I know you think that because you are of age. That you are unstoppable, but this task was to challenge your abilities. Abilities have nothing to do with age. No, it is the challenges you face that make up your abilities. Take this as a lesson that there is still much you must learn.

"But that boy is too young." She voiced her complaint that had been biting at her since Potter was announced the fourth Champion.

"Ahhh, yes, he is very young, but that boy has survived worse than anything we can through at him." Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean, he is but a child."

"He was a never a child, Miss Delacour. No, Harry does not know what it means to be one. Even amongst us in the Wizarding world."

"But-

"Harry's first encounter with the dark. Stole any innocence he had. From there how his family treated him, as if he was a servant. Instead of their nephew. When he reentered the Magical world, was forced to face the man who murdered his parents. And had tried to kill him, believe that count is up to three times now. He was only eleven. His second year here, was a fraught with distrust and fear at the sight of him. Fore a monster had been unleashed on the school. It took the monster nearly taking away one of his best friends before suspicions turned from him. He and Mr. Weasley worked tirelessly to find what had attacked their friend and where to find it. A basilisk, the king of serpents, he killed in attempt to save more lives. That nearly took his own at only twelve." She was about to say something when he continued, "Last year that boy managed to drive away over a hundred dementors with a single spell." He chuckled, "there is very little that young man cannot do."

She stood stunned. That child did all that, "How-

Suddenly screams erupted from the crowd. Everyone was on their feet pointing back at the lake. She knew that the potter boy had emerged from the lake. She turned to watch Potter and his friend making their way towards the shore. They seemed to be arguing it wasn't till Potter turned to his friend that she saw the silvery blond hair that matched her own clinging to his back.

She tried once more to get back to the lake but Madam Maxine was ready for her this time and retched her up before she even made it to the waves, "She will be retrieved soon enough." She had obviously not seen Gabby on the boy's back.

"I need to get to my sister!" Fleur growled menacingly, "He has her!" Fleur watched amid her struggles Potter look over at her then turn to say something to Gabby. Whose head popped up over the boy's shoulder she grinned and waved shyly. It wasn't till Potter had knelt on the sand, letting Gabby down that she managed to slip free. From a stunned Madam Maxine's grip.

"Gabby!" Her arms engulfed her little sister as she sobbed, "It was the Grundylow. I could not get away! I'm so sorry Gabby!" She stroked her hands over every inch of her. Check for injures.

"Its okay, Fleur." Gabby said hugging her back, "He was very nice to me. I think thought could not swim or was too tired." Gabby giggled looking over where Potter and his hostage where being fussed over. A blush stained Gabby's cheeks. "I did not know you could save another person as well."

"We were told to save our own hostage. And come back. It was never implied that we could not." Fleur too was now looking over at the boy as well. As his headmaster's words rang in her ears, _there is very little that young man cannot do._ He was right from what she was hearing the boy had already found and released his hostage before Cedric had even found them. He had stayed and waited till all but Gabby remained. He had waited for her to come but realized that she had run into trouble. Instead of leaving her sister there at the bottom of the lake. He fought to take her with him to the surface.

She told Gabby's hand and swallowed her Veela pride and walked Gabby over to where He and his friends sat. She could hear them lecturing him about being a git and risking his placement in the tournament. She halted, when she heard him say, "I couldn't leave her down there. It was eerie and dark. No place for a little girl." _Little_ , that was what she called him constantly, but he saved her sister because she was a little girl in a scary place. Not for glory or fame.

Soon he turned as if sensing her presence, she cleared her throat but soon she flung her arms around his neck "you saved her, even though she wasn't your hostage" She sobbed kissing his lips and processed to do the same to his friend he pulled from the lake, "and you helped!"

Before dragging Gabby over to the nurse to be tended to. "I hope he wins." Gabby says as the nurse clucked over.

Fleur smiled, "I do to, Little Gabby. I do to." She would like to see Harry go far in this tournament.


End file.
